


Bark Like A Chicken

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Fire and Water, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Another scream rips free from Sam’s throat and Jack’s gaze snaps to his teammate. He takes a step closer and glares when MacKenzie orders him not to act further.





	Bark Like A Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for today’s holiday, ‘Hypnotism Day’. Set during season 1’s ‘Fire and Water’, when TPTB graced us with a proper Sam/Jack hug.

“Sit down, Colonel.”

He refuses to do what MacKenzie says and his hands clench into fists at his sides.

“Bring her out. Now.”

“No,” the doctor replies firmly. “This is part of the process. She has to do this.”

“That’s bullsh–”

Another scream rips free from Sam’s throat and Jack’s gaze snaps to his teammate. He takes a step closer and glares when MacKenzie orders him not to act further. Jack can feel his anger rising until it balances precariously on the precipice, and he knows this could end badly, because he _feels_ dangerous, and he doesn’t want to think about what he’ll do if the doc addresses him like that again. The only thing that sways him back to just this side of subordination is a cry from Sam and he quickly tries to pull himself together, for her. But within seconds she becomes increasingly more upset, crying and shouting as she recalls the events of their mission to P3X-866.

“Captain!”

But she just shouts over MacKenzie, rather than responds to him, and Jack sees she is too far gone, too lost in her memories, so when she bolts from her chair and starts hyperventilating, he decides he doesn’t really give a damn about the shrink’s orders.

“Screw this,” he growls as he crosses the room and grabs Sam’s shoulders, spins her around and gives her a shake.

“Carter!”

He’s slightly stunned that he is able to get her to snap out of her trance so quickly, but before he can say anything, her hands are brushing against his chest and the pain in her voice is unmistakable.

“Oh, my god, Colonel. We left him behind!”

His grip tightens as he tries to settle her and he sees the tears streaming down her face, but it’s the break in her voice that turns out to be what almost breaks him and without thinking, he pulls her close.

“We left him behind!”

“I know,” he says earnestly, because he does know. He was also re-living the mission while Sam was under hypnosis, and her admission confirms his suspicions – they had left Daniel behind.

Instinctively, he feels the need to protect her and his arms wrap around her shoulders as hers snake around his back and her hands bunch in the material of his t-shirt, pulling it tight as she tries to draw some kind of comfort, some anchor back to reality.

“It’s all right,” he soothes, suddenly not caring for the speculative look MacKenzie is now throwing at him, nor how his actions might look to Hammond from his spot in the observation room.

Jack glances up and sees his commanding officer watching him closely, but instead of anger or disapproval, there’s only concern in the older man’s gaze, and it’s enough for Jack to decide.

“We’re going back,” he murmurs in Sam’s ear. He feels the slightest nod in response, and he pulls her impossibly closer, letting one of his hands gently rest against the back of her head, his thumb stroking her hair.

“We’re going back,” he repeats, his eyes never leaving Hammond’s. It’s only when the general nods and approves Jack’s demand, does he break the contact and he buries his face against Sam’s shoulder as relief flows through him.

“It felt so real,” he hears her whisper and he gives her a light squeeze. “You’re safe, Sam. I promise,” he adds as he drops a feather-light kiss against her skin, right before he pulls back and looks her in the eye.

“Let’s go bring him home, captain.”


End file.
